


The Bounty Hunter's Dance

by HeroFizzer



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Mind Break, Other, Public Sex, Tail Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Samus is tired from a previous fight with Ridley, who has chased her down to a club on a distant planet. Bruised with no means of escaping, the bounty hunter decides to have one last dance with her immense foe, prepared for whatever fate would meet her. Unfortunately, she didn't exactly count on the alien to decide rather than maim her, he would break her in a sexual manner, even in front of the large crowd.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Ridley
Kudos: 12





	The Bounty Hunter's Dance

“Just another drink.”

“Come on, Samus, don't you think you've had enough?”

“Never.”

Samus had landed on a planet in the Entertainment District of the galaxy, one where drinking was all the rage. Alcohol on Prohibition-22 was a normal consumption for those living on the globe, required to keep functioning throughout the day. With how cheap it was, even for space credits as the normal currency compared to that on Earth, it was a popular hangout for the rest of the galaxy. Small, quiet pubs and bars would be replaced by clubs dedicated to dancing to techno-chocolate remixes, a real genre of music that existed there.

“You're no lightweight, that's for sure,” said the bartender as he begrudgingly filled up Aran's glass with whiskey.

“I think I'm gonna need it,” Samus said, gulping it down in one shot, “every drop, every glass...just to prepare myself.”

“For what?”

The bartender ducked down as he heard the doors get kicked off their hinges, with Samus barely flinching. She had anticipated this exact thing happening, almost down to the second. “For that,” Samus said, pointing her thumb back at the door.

“There you are, bounty hunter!” growled the purple being that stomped past the crowd in the club. “Did you really think you were rid of me?”

“Nope. Never.” Samus said, spinning around in her seat. The purple space pirate heaved out a cackle, seeing the bruises were still present from their last fight. Her blue Zero Suit still had the tears in it, showing portions of her knees, biceps, and parts of her torso. “Somehow you keep surviving, even when you're nothing but a metal shell of yourself.” Without taking her eye off of the flying creature, she reached back for her drink to take a sip of whatever was left in the glass. “How did you even manage that, by the way?”

“A long story,” Ridley laughed, his beak aimed down at his groin for a brief moment, “some sacrifices were made, but I think I came out well in the end. Unlike yourself.”

Rubbing at her swollen eye, Samus exhaled. “I was hoping to be a bit further away from here, enough time to recover. But wouldn't you know it, you caught up to me pretty quickly. Lucky you.”

“This would be your first place to go anyway,” Ridley said, his beak doing its best to form a smile, “numb the pain from any other encounter we have.”

“Hey, guys, could you maybe take it outside?” asked the bartender, coming up from his cowardly slouch behind the bar. “A lot of the people are here to dance, not get in a fight.”

Ridley cackled again, approaching Samus as she begrudgingly stood up from her seat for another round with the creature. “If it's a dance they want,” Ridley said, “then it's a dance they'll get.”

“Not that kind of-” Before the bartender could say anything else, Samus threw the first kick at Ridley, even if she wasn't fast enough to lean into it. The purple pirate grabbed her by her ankle, raising her off the ground and tossing her towards a section of the crowd that had stopped dancing. They watched as Aran's body bounced off the ground and twirled a few feet further towards the wall.

Even as she picked herself up, Samus could feel the wear and tear on her body from the previous battle. The booze had numbed the pain she had been feeling, and yet it did nothing for her stamina. She wasn't going to win this fight, but she had to at least stall her adversary so that she could at least try again.

But Ridley wasn't going to give her a chance to get up, not by a long shot. He was clearly only moving out of spite, fueled only by rage at the repeated trouncings he had been given by the human. He was fed up, and wasn't going to let Aran get away without the punishment she deserved. He swooped over the crowd that surrounded Samus to see if she was alive, landing in a three point stance with his wings spread out to push the dancing club members back. The bartender looked on with concern, worried that he would be sued for negligence, rather than the fact that there was a fight going on, if one could even call it that.

Ridley planted his large clawed foot down atop Samus's back, forcing her down to the ground. The bounty hunter cried out as she felt her spine crumble, still intact yet cracked in a few places. She wasn't going to come back from that right away, unfortunately. “S-Sonnovabitch...” Samus growled. “Are you happy?! You just crushed my spine. So why not just do me in already?”

There was a thought running through Ridley's mind, even as the club remained frozen in fear around the space pirate. His yellow eyes gazed at her backside, seeing tears in her Zero Suit that aroused him in ways he hadn't felt in years. “No...” Ridley replied, his tail swinging around to run against Samus's suit until it wedged itself under the tears. “I'm afraid doing you in isn't enough for me. I think, instead, I'll just...do you. Period!”

Samus yelped as the tail tore through the fabric of her suit, leaving her backside exposed to the air of the dance club. The fight had taken an unexpected turn, one that left her exposed to a situation that she hadn't anticipated. The air in the club had turned much worse somehow, while Aran felt this had become a situation where she would have welcomed death more than what the space pirate was about to pull.

Then again, it was possible even he knew that.

Those that weren't harmed by Ridley's drop-in watched in shock as a huge, purple shaft unsheathed itself from his crotch, covered in a disgusting ooze. The member was covered in multiple veins, with ridges underneath the crown for three inches before more rings were found near the base. The space pirate cackled as he pushed it into Samus's crotch, the bounty hunter incapable of protecting herself.

“No, not there!” Samus whimpered. “I don't – OOGH!” Samus's body pushed forward, or tried to with the penetration her pussy experienced. Ridley's claw remained on her back, making it impossible to properly move. The girth that his cock presented to her was immense, causing her to shiver through gritted teeth. Her brow furrowed as she felt the massive staff push through her canal while stretching it out, eyelids twitching as she felt the discomfort it provided her. Her mouth salivated as she struggled to break free, though her crushed spine did little to aid her.

By then it was too late. Ridley's purple cock had already pushed itself into her snatch, though it barely fit all the way. He wasn't about to let that go, as he pumped harder and harder into the bounty hunter as he tried to get every inch inside his enemy. Only the cervix kept him from pushing through further, with Ridley sighing casually while Aran's whimpering pains were music to his ears.

Then came the loud scream when Samus's cervix was stretched out by the immense ridges on his schlong, pushing into her womb and rubbing against her reproductive organs. Her stomach had bulged out thanks to the shaft's size, showing anyone who hadn't turned away just hot far he could stretch out her insides just to please his need to wear her like a sock on his cock. The womb had stretched out on his member, worn like a condom with how snug it was around him. It was surprisingly comfy for him, although the one receiving the reaming wasn't all that relaxed as she took what the pirate had to give.

Her body tensed up as the tip of his alien shaft pushed up to her chest, tearing more of her Zero Suit until it was practically hanging off her collarbone, exposing her body to the stunned dance crowd. Ridley finally lifted his foot off of her back, repositioning himself to properly pump his cock away inside her small body. He grabbed hold of Samus's arms, pulling back on them to get a few more inches out of her. This caused the bounty hunter to cry out, her irises shrinking as saliva flung from her mouth.

“I don't want this...” Samus panted, even as Ridley bucked into her ass while he continued to pummel the pussy. The space pirate laughed all the way, with nobody willing to stand up to the purple flyer and rescue her. Given they weren't trained bounty hunters like the woman being forced to take his schlong, that was understandable.

Ridley drooled as he cackled, his saliva landing on top of Samus's back while she continued to take the rod while it massaged her canal and womb. He was satisfied with the feeling of his shaft against her innards, how squishy it was for his member. The music in the club had long died down, with only the quiet murmurs of those watching on and the loud smacks of his scaly groins against her cheeks echoing inside. Soon Samus found herself lifted off of the ground, her torso twitching thanks to her spine's current condition, even as Ridley held her arms. The shaft pushed further against her stomach lining, showing just how much he had stretched her out so easily over the last few minutes.

“N-No, stop, stop...” Samus said the words, but she almost questioned herself if she actually believed her pleas for him to remove the shaft from her muff. She tried to focus on anything else, but the longer she found herself cozy with Ridley's cock, the more her mind demanded that she embrace the reaming that her enemy put her through. One eyelid twitches as she looks off into space, staring at the dance crowd watching the pirate pummel her behind. The warbling sounds coming from her mouth were all the flying creature needed, knowing he had conquered her at long last.

Ridley soon pulled back on her arms enough that she was brought against his exoskeleton, then managed to wrap her arms and legs up while holding his hands against the back of her head. Those watching on recognized it as an Earth position called “the full Nelson”, though heard it could be used for forms of combat as well.

This way, Samus could be put on full display, further humiliated by her foe while he showed her off to those in attendance at the club. Even with the bruises on her face, Samus turned red from embarrassment, yet her mind told her to enjoy it. She did her best to refuse, repeating “No” and “please stop” over and over again, but the heat that Ridley's cock forced her into overwhelmed her thought process, fogging her morals and ethics. She may not have wanted it, but the rest of her body demanded that she did so, even as the space pirate used the position to pump her up and down against his cock.

There was no greater demand than from her pussy, which was so moist with her fluids that they trailed down to Ridley's balls, dripping to the dance floor after that. Every push down his dick caused Samus's cunt to spurt out her fluids, a sure sign of how easily she had been lubricated by the reaming. Ridley may have been standing in a puddle of the substance, but that mattered little to him. All he wanted at this point was to break his biggest foe.

Slowly but surely, the bounty hunter found herself consumed by the lust as her tongue stuck out of her open mouth. Her toes curled up against her soles, with her lower legs pushing against Ridley's arms as they held onto her thighs for the lock. Her eyes began to dull, though her lips remained without expression. She panted quietly, her bruises and skin slowly covering in beads of sweat after enough time.

"No…stop…please stop…" Samus said, her voice monotone as she chanted the words over and over. It was growing clear to Ridley that she was embracing the last, even if she wasn't aware of it herself.

"Come on, you space cow!" Ridley shouted as he used his tail to whip into the bounty hunter. "Show them what you really feel about my cock!"

The crack against her backside caused Samus to cry out, her voice echoing inside the club. The wail she made caused those in attendance to cover their ears, finding her shrill voice too much to handle. Nobody could tell if it was a cry of pain or one of pleasure, but it was clear that the bounty hunter felt something still.

Following the motion of the tail, Ridley pumped Samus harder against his shaft, growling like a feral beast. His teeth bit lightly into her shoulder, her body twitching in response. The blonde hunter heaved louder, her nostrils flaring up as the drop down Ridley's shaft poked harder against her insides. One particular spike into the womb condom finally pushed the woman over the edge, her lips curling into a goofy grin, even as her tongue hung out of her mouth.

"Haaaa! Yes! Yeeees! That's it, Ridley!" Samus squealed. "Pump that cock inside my stupid cunt! Drill it hard and deep! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck my hole! Fuck it with that giant rod!"

Ridley chuckled to himself, finally breaking the bounty hunter after all this time. But even as her juices created more of a puddle on the floor, he was far from finished with using Samus as a fleshlight, and she was still far from having an orgasm.

Using his tail, Ridley wrapped it around Samus's throat, choking her while raising her up by the chin. The blonde gagged and gasped, her legs swinging in the air as she was lifted off the shaft. Everyone could see the bounty hunter's fluids still dripping from her snatch, even more so now that it wasn't plugged by his giant cock.

The pirate threw Samus down to the ground, laying her on her back in the same spot where he broke it. The club could see the veins pumping hard on his dong, a sure sign that he was going to burst at any given moment. All the purple creature did was lift her legs in the air so that they were over her bruised naked body, with her folds pointed towards the air.

"Do it…" Samus said with a dumb giggle. "Do me! You know you want to pump it into me, Ridley! Fucking do your slut!"

Ridley positioned himself so that his cock aimed right down for her snatch, squatting right down so that it could slip through the curtains with ease. Everyone watching was astounded by how easily he sheathed himself within Samus, especially given the struggle they witnessed moments ago. The rod bulged against her stomach once again, though it was obstructed thanks to her body being curled up like it was.

Holding Samus down by her arms, the dragon-like space creature dropped his crotch into hers with vehement fury, with most watching on comparing it to the speed of a jackhammer. Her fluids went flying with every push up, getting both of them wet as a result. Though it looked as if she was staring right at her adversary with a smile, she was clearly staring into space with how dulled her irises looked.

Ridley was far from finished stuffing the bounty hunter, as his wagging tail indicated. It soon pushed its way up her asshole, causing Samus to cry out like a banshee yet again. She was salivating hard, her voice cracking after the numerous screams she had made since Ridley made the first penetration.

"M-My holes! Both my holes are stuffed! And one of them is holding your huge tail!" Indeed, the stomach bulge was much more evident now that it entered her anus, pushing hard while rubbing against the shaft and its womb condom.

The friction that these created was enough to get Ridley throbbing harder, growling loudly as he knew he was ready to burst. His terrifying growls grew louder, almost in sync with the hard impactful juts he made against her rear. The bounty hunter's eyes rolled back while her tongue remained out, still smiling as if she had no other care in the world. Just to be used by the space pirate as a cum dumpster while she loudly begged like a pornstar to be filled up.

With one final thrust down into her snatch, Ridley roared mightily as his seed blasted away within Samus, her womb inflating like a balloon with the alien seed filling her up. It grew harder for the bounty hunter to remain curled up like that as her stomach soon swelled up with jizz, enough so that it soon emptied out of the cervix and into the canal. Even that couldn't handle the immense load the purple dragon had, and it soon oozed out of the cunt, dripping onto Samus's face while her crotch hung over her head.

The blonde bounty hunter welcomed the creamy substance, even if most of it splattered onto her face while her mouth hung open. A lot of the seed was caught by her tongue, but she wore it more than ate it. There was little care from Samus over this, as her mind was long gone by this point. Any care she had about her safety was suppressed by her urge to be treated like a cozy for the alien dick.

While Ridley could have pulled out, he kept his cock inside of Samus, even using it to lift her off the ground. His tail left her anus, which was now gaping immensely, though he used it to wrap around her throat yet again, just to ensure she remained on his cock.

“Ohhhh yeah...” Samus giggled as Ridley made his way out of the club, “Give me a ride, Ridley daddy, I'm digging this so much...”

“Indeed you are,” Ridley said to himself as he passed the club attendees while they remained frozen with concern, “I've been in need of a good slave after so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This story was suggested by the winner of a raffle I did on my Twitter account to celebrate 1100 followers. If you'd like to take part in the next raffle or keep yourself updated for future stories being updated or released, follow me here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
